


Satisfaction

by miijuku (viixya)



Series: kurotsuki week (and a half) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, please dont kill me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viixya/pseuds/miijuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei saw himself as wise intelligent person, someone who wasn’t prone to make stupid mistakes that would cause trouble for himself. He saw himself as someone who always thought before they acted. Unfortunately, that self image was completed shattered the moment he opened the link Kuroo sent him via text without a second thought. Why he did so, he wasn’t sure. The two had been texting for several hours now as Kei had trust in the Nekoma captain that he wouldn’t send him some grotesque video. How very wrong he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, let me know if there are any errors and I'll fix it asap
> 
> kurotsuki week (and a half) day 3: music

Kei saw himself as wise intelligent person, someone who wasn’t prone to make stupid mistakes that would cause trouble for himself. He saw himself as someone who always thought before they acted. Unfortunately, that self image was completed shattered the moment he opened the link Kuroo sent him via text without a second thought. Why he did so, he wasn’t sure. The two had been texting for several hours now as Kei had trust in the Nekoma captain that he wouldn’t send him some grotesque video. How very wrong he was.

Honey-brown eyes full of anger stared down at the phone in hand. On the screen, an unmistakable man danced poorly as an equality unmistakable song echoed through the air. With every second that the song played, Kei found another notch of something boil within him. Anger? Frustration? Disappointment? Betray? A combination of sorts? Whatever it was, it made Kei’s blood pump as his hand clench unnaturally tight around his phone almost threatening to break it.

Once the famed chorus started, Kei seriously considered throwing his phone across the room.

_ Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down _

_Never gonna run around and desert you_

_Never gonna make you cry, Never gonna say goodbye_

_Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

And that was when Kei had enough. With more force than necessary he taped the video close and re-opened the text app. Since Kuroo was the last person Kei texted, their chat log was immediately displayed and the last message Kuroo sent before Kei opened the link was staring at him.

‘I found this song that fits perfectly with how I feel about you!’ The text was followed by a number of heart emojis and a winking face.

When Kei initially received the message he was flustered and embarrassed beyond belief. The two of them had only gotten together three months prior and it was still too early in Kei’s eyes to be making any sort of large scale declarations. Even still, Kei had felt flattered that Kuroo had found a song that reminded him of Kei and wanted to share it; or he did, until he actually opened the link. Now the message seemed more like a mocking reminder to the blond of his moment of stupidity and lack of judgment.

Kei began furiously typing out a message on his phone. In his mind he could clearly image the hysteria Kuroo was having in Tokyo. Probably going through gut busting laughter as he eagerly awaited Kei’s response. For a split second, Kei was tempted to not text back. To make Kuroo suffer by not receiving the probably expected angry reply. Or maybe Kei could play dumb and act as if he liked the song and didn’t know it was some sort of joke.

By now Kei’s fingers were hovering over his keyboard, a half finished angry rant still waiting in the text box. The pros and cons of all the different possible actions he could take ran through his mind. After another minute, he made his decision. Deleting the message Kei then closed the texting app. He wasn’t going to let Kuroo one up him. For good measure, he turned his phone off as well.

It wasn’t until after dinner almost three hours later that Kei turned his phone back on. And then the messages flooded in. Once everything was done loading Kei had total of twenty-five messages and three missed calls from Kuroo. Not as bad as he expected, but still more than needed. Scrolling through the messages Kei rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. The messages ranged from “Did you open it yet?” to “Well, what do you think?” The messages then turned into just mass text blocks of Kei’s name over and over again.

_What is he? Seven?_ Kei thought to himself, but bit his tongue. It wasn’t too long ago that he was hairs away from breaking his phone over some old song. Deciding that Kuroo had probably suffered enough, Kei called his phone. One ring, two rings, three rings and then Kuroo picked up.

“Tsukki!” Kei had to hold the phone away from his ear slightly at the intensity in which Kuroo said his name.

“Did you really see it fit, to blow up my phone with messages, Kuroo-san?”

“But Tsukki,” Kuroo whined, Kei could clearly see in his mind the exact pout that would be on his boyfriend’s face, “You didn’t reply back to tell me what you thought of the song I sent you!”

The blond resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The link! The link I sent you! With the song that I told you perfectly described how I feel about you!” The whiny tone in Kuroo’s voice was replaced with one of eagerness, “Did you listen to it?”

“Oh yeah, that song. I did listen to it.” There was a pause on the line, indicating that Kuroo was waiting for Kei to say more, but the middle blocker kept his lips sealed.

“So, what did you think?”

Playing dumb wasn’t really all that hard to do so Kei kept it up, “I thought it was very nice. Thank you, Kuroo-san.” Kei could imagine the twisted face of confusion Kuroo was probably wearing now. He had to keep himself from laughing, “Though, I think it’s still too soon in our relationship for such serious declarations.” Kei’s voice cracked slightly at the end in his efforts to keep his calm composure.

The seconds of silence that followed were the longest seconds in Kei’s life, but it was well worth it once Kuroo spoke.

“Tsukki, do you not know what rick rolling is?” Kei wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry at the disappointed and astonishment in Kruoo’s voice. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep up the act.

“Rick rolling?” That was all Kei could get out before he had to cover his mouth with his hand to muffle any sounds he made.

“Oh my god, you don’t know,” A snort slipped through Kei’s fingers, but thankfully Kuroo was too shocked to notice, “How do you not know? I thought it was some sort of universal knowledge? I mean, you’re a huge music nerd too. I would have thought _you_ of all people would have known.” Kei didn’t offer any response because he couldn’t; he was holding his breath to keep quiet. “Okay, so let me explain. There is this guy called Rick Astley—”

That’s when Kei lost it.

His hand went flying from his mouth and releasing his held breath Kei let out what would have to be the most unappealing howl of a laughter he have ever made in his life. The pure seriousness  in Kuroo’s voice as he explained rick rolling was too much for Kei to take. Kei continued laughing for what must have been two solid minutes, at some point he had to grab hold of his desk to keep himself from toppling over. Sniffling away his last few snickers and getting his breathing back to normal Kei returned his phone to his ear. The other end was silent, but Kuroo hadn’t hung up.

“Kuroo-san?” Kei’s voice came out a bit harsher than normal since he throat was sore from laughing. There was still no verbal sound, but Kei could hear Kuroo breathing. “I know what rick rolling is. I was just messing with your head.”

There were a few more ticks of silence before “You’re so mean to me, Tsukki.”

Kei just grinned to himself, “You started it first by sending that song.” Kuroo grumbled, but Kei knew that Kuoo was well aware of that fact. “And I knew you were waiting for me to text back in a rage; so, I didn’t.”

Kuroo let out a light laugh in defeat, “Alright, I guess you got me this time Tsukki. But really, why didn’t you just reply calmly?”

“Because I knew you would have been happy with any sort of reply back,” Kei smiled to himself, “Plus, I’m not going to give you the satisfaction.” A cry of ‘Tsukki!!’ came from Kuroo’s end before Kei hung up on his boyfriend with a grin.

That would teach him to rick roll Tsukishima Kei.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so (not) sorry, but this had to be done.  
> This idea was also slightly inspired by MelissaWritesStuff's [Leviticus 20:13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3158324) (which I suggest everyone reads)


End file.
